


【神奇豹】Wilderness

by cicadagain



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicadagain/pseuds/cicadagain
Summary: Summary：芭芭拉永不放弃自己的愿望。⚠️神奇←豹⚠️1984观后碎碎念
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【神奇豹】Wilderness

芭芭拉申请博士时并没有考虑太多。  
尽管学校里她总是遇到糟糕的事情，好的时候遭人排挤，更坏的时候被人无视。这些琐碎的痛苦没有动摇过她的决心。

生活总是一捧烂泥巴，一块硬石头，但芭芭拉深知其中藏着珍贵的宝石，她勇于去寻找那些珍宝，为此需要一双更加锐利的眼睛，哪怕要为此做出一些牺牲，她也在所不辞。甚至，她自己就是一枚宝石也未可知。  
然而正如淘金者大多空手而归，芭芭拉的生活并无起色。在学校的研究室里她被人叫书呆子，工作后进入博物馆，连负责招聘的人都记不住她是谁。生活中的男人们一个比一个轻佻，有的甚至称得上人渣。偶尔有看似脱颖而出的人，却像劣质的黄水晶摆在石堆中，纵然一时耀眼，也逃不过她的眼睛。

戴安娜出现时仿佛天神降临。  
芭芭拉最先听到的是高跟鞋的声音，鞋跟敲在地板上，不是她自己走路时笨拙而跌跌撞撞的声音，也不是那些气势凌人、尖锐又刺耳的脚步声。戴安娜行走时又轻又稳，芭芭拉甚至觉得如果她愿意，可以用脚尖踩出一首钢琴曲。  
紧接着芭芭拉看见香波广告里一样漂亮的栗色卷发，从那头卷发中露出的面庞——  
闪闪发光的宝石就在她面前。

后来芭芭拉花了很长一段时间调查戴安娜的身份，那个结果几乎是可笑的。在她们初次见面的时刻，戴安娜的身份就昭然若揭。  
终极的美丽不属于人类。

那天芭芭拉的表现堪称愚拙。

而戴安娜，完美的戴安娜，只是温和地接受她的失礼。她的智慧和她的美丽一样耀眼，而她最与众不同的特点也在漆黑的夜里揭晓。  
戴安娜是个从天而降的英雄。

对芭芭拉来说，一切只是一眨眼的事情。上一秒，粗鲁的醉汉紧紧箍住她，酒精的气味几乎就是绝望的味道了。下一秒，她倒在戴安娜的怀里，嗅到淡淡的洗涤剂味道。  
"只是借力打力而已。"戴安娜说。  
一个无伤大雅的谎言，芭芭拉心知肚明，但她并不在意。

芭芭拉对着石头许下心愿。

那天她趴在办公室的桌上睡着了。  
梦里她的愿望立刻实现了。戴安娜拉着她的手，她们在大都会的高楼间奔跑，像风一样掠过无知无觉的人群。建筑群成为他们的丛林，她拥有猎豹一样的力量，在光滑的玻璃面上疾驰，戴安娜从高处跃下，跳到一个又一个醉汉面前，踢得他们打滚求饶。  
她们像两颗熠熠发光的宝石。

芭芭拉醒来后立刻忘记了这个梦。  
梦境如果照进现实里，也就不再令人心生向往。

起初芭芭拉没有察觉到自己身体的变化。那些巧合，那些微妙的瞬间，更像是她潜意识的过度解读。  
然而事实不容置疑，当她真正确认了自己拥有那个力量的时刻，芭芭拉甚至没有一丝抗拒。  
她平静地拥抱力量如同戴安娜平静地拥抱她。

戴安娜介绍"老朋友"时她没有感到讶异，戴安娜打来电话求助时她也没有感到快乐。她拥有了相同的力量，戴安娜也向石头许了愿：戴安娜不再特别了。  
你在卵石堆里见到宝石，自然为它的美丽惊诧不已。可如果旁边的溪流中也有闪闪发光的金子，宝石便就没有那么珍贵。

可是戴安娜再次赢了她。

力量的滋味是那么甘美，芭芭拉不经意间忽视了自己学习的那些内容，忘记了宝石要切割、研磨、抛光才能真正绽放出美丽的光。

戴安娜穿着她金光闪闪的盔甲从天而降，再次做到了芭芭拉做不到的事情。  
她放弃了自己的愿望。

芭芭拉想起戴安娜介绍“老朋友”时发自内心微笑的脸，想起戴安娜初次约会时美丽但落寞的神情。她的爪子狠狠从戴安娜的盔甲上擦过，不时有两根金色的翼羽被拽落。芭芭拉看不见戴安娜层层掩护下的面容，但过于优化的嗅觉让她闻到了泪水。  
芭芭拉每次送出一击，戴安娜仿佛都变得更强。当她最终脱下黄金的羽翼时，芭芭拉被那宝石的光芒闪耀得几乎睁不开眼睛。

宝石并非人类，没有宝石会自己磋磨自己，杂质也是宝石与生俱来的一部分。芭芭拉当然也蒙受过苦难，不过那是世界强加于她的困境。芭芭拉的恨意与不甘一并诞生。  
可戴安娜悲伤地、却又几近从容地拥抱世界的打磨。  
仿佛她只需要做自己就足够耀眼。

芭芭拉输了。

戴安娜，你为什么放弃自己的愿望？  
芭芭拉质问，然而无人应答。戴安娜已经闯进了门内，她没有回头。

"实现愿望会夺走你最珍贵的东西。"  
芭芭拉知道她失去了什么。  
她的手上长出利爪，她的身体变得修长有力，她像一只真正的猎豹，能够在丛林里疾驰，也能在都市中迷倒众人。她脱胎换骨，敲掉了层层重壳，终于能够蔑视一切地看待人类，看待顽石。

可她永远地，永远地失去了戴安娜的爱。  
戴安娜美丽的双眸曾经凝视着她，芭芭拉能看到友爱的光芒闪烁。后来戴安娜的眼中只有一片坚定，她既不仇恨芭芭拉，也不怜悯芭芭拉，她的眼里只有女神的光辉。她不再作为人爱芭芭拉。

芭芭拉·密涅瓦身为人类的生命中曾得到过的最珍贵的爱，就这样消失了。  
她成为荒野中驰骋的豹女，是凌驾于茫茫人类之上的强者。  
芭芭拉永不放弃自己的愿望。

END


End file.
